Even though the Internet is being widely used, numerous banking authorities are generally associated with a plurality of outside authorities (e.g., financial supervisory authorities, credit rating agencies, credit card companies, commercial banks, and the like) via, for example, an X.25 or TCP/IP-based private line for affairs processing. When building a system, a test associated with the outside authorities is necessary, that is, an affairs test is immediately performed following a connection test.
A conventional test method cannot systematically perform a performance test according to load levels in a test scenario since the method is unable to test a desired plurality of loads at a desired point in time.